Johnos Reviews: Attack on Titan Part 2
Hello again Empire! Today Ill be reviewing the second part of Toho's Attack on Titan film. I wantto say right off the bat that this one is much better than the first one. How is it better? Well, let me tell you about it! Lets get into it! Plot Much like Rob Zombie and his Halloween movies, The first one had to follow the orignal, but the sequel is pretty much it's own thing. So, unlike the first movie, this one has almost nothing to do with the series at all. It picks up where the previous chapter left off, Eren has been captured and is being held at gunpoint while the army is trying to decide what to do with him, now that they know he can become a titan. The General of the army decides to shoot him, but Armin, Mikasa and Souda step in. The General shoots and kills Souda, and is about to have his men kill Eren when the Armored Titan crashes in, crushing the General and killing his men. The Armored Titan takes Eren and leaves. Everyone else thinks of a plan to use an old bomb near Eren and Mikasa's former home town to collapse the wall and close the hole in it made by the Collosal Titan. Meanwhile, Eren wakes up in a shiny white room with a Jukebox in the corner playing music. Shikishima then shows up and reveals that he is the Armored Titan, and explains that the titans were created by a virus, that trasformed humans long ago, but has since stopped infecting humans, leaving billions of titans. Apparently, it was Eren's faher, the good doctor, that created it in the first place. Eren, not knowing Shikishima's intentions, agrees to help him. Once the others arrive with the bomb, Shikishima lets Hanji run off to play with his advanced weapons (not a sexual reference) and then reveals his plans: to use the bomb to destroy the next wall and eliminate mankind. After hearing this, Eren decides not to help Shikishima. He then tries to fight him, and gets his ass BEAT. Then one of the guys in the group (forgot his name) decides to sacrifice himself so that the others can escape with the bomb. He uses his 3D Maneuver Gear (The hookshot things that they have, for those who have not seen the show) to pulls a stone structure down on top of the weapons cache, causing a massive explosion. Everyone makes it, except Hanji, who was playing around inside a tank at the time, which saved her from the blast. Shikishima also makes it out by hitching a ride on the truck as it passed. He then transforms into his Titan form and begins to fight with the group. They actually put up a good fight, and eventually Eren transforms as well. He and Shikishima begin to fight. Its a good fight, and Eren surprisingly wins. Then he picks up the bomb and begins to climb the wall. While trying to place it where it needs to be, he begins to suffer from exhaustion, as he has been in his Titan form too long. After a quick pep talk from Mikasa, he finishes placing the bomb and they cut him out of the Titan body so he can rest. Armin arms the bomb (Get it?) and they're all set to go, but the General reappears, and reveals that he is the Collosal Titan. He then transforms to do battle with our heroes and disable the bomb before it detonates. They do a good job fending him off, with Hanji catching up to them with an armful of rocket launchers. Yes, ACTUAL FUCKING ROCKET LAUNCHERS! The timer runs out, but the bomb fails to detonate. Mikasa goes to see whats wrong with it. Then Shikishima reappears as well, this time with god intentions. He decides to sacrifice himself by becoming a Titan, picking up the bomb, and slamming it into the Collosal Titan's mouth, blowing them both up and collapsing the wall as planned. Eren and Mikasa stand atop the wall, looking at the ocean beyond it, asthe others rest at the bottom. All is well, but after the credits they tease that Shikishima is still alive in the white room. I actually hope that they don't follow the show and never contuniue the story! What I thought Unlike the last one, I actually enjoyed this movie. The effects are still pretty good, though the titans still need a little more CG enhancement in some shots, the actors are as great as ever, ant since the film dosn't follow the source material, I was less pissed about it not being like the show. The last one is enjoyable only if you didn't know or like the show. This one is more enjoyable for fans because it gives us something new but in the same vain and style. I reccomend watching both though, or you'll be super lost. Afterword Not bad. I'll give it a 7/10. It does what it felt like they wanted to do from the start. So, now that it's Summer, I'll be able to do reviews at a more consistant pace. And as always, I'm open to requests, so if you have any just ask! Aso, I've been considering doing a collaboration video with someone on YouTube, and I might have found someone. We'll see if we can make it happen. In the meantime, have a great day out there! See You Later! Category:Review